Natsume's Cat Sickness
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Everyone knows Natsume/N as the Black Cat, but there's more reason in the name than just a simple mask and bad luck. Once every five years, N has a weird sickness for a month. It's a one-of-a-kind sickness, but it still needs a name! It's called the Cat Sickness because when N's sick, he acts like a cat. Will the Academy be able to handle N? (This might be my favorite story yet!)


**The gang is all eleven here, and Mikan never left.**

 _..._

 _Nya._

 _Nya._

 _Nyaaa~_

 _Nyaaaaaa~_

 _"Do you like this, Natsume?" she cooed as I purred._

 _She was rubbing my stomach as she tickled my ear._

 _Nyaaaaaaaa~_

 _"How about this?" she stopped rubbing my stomach and rubbed my co** instead. I purred louder._

 _Oh, that felt so good..._

 _Don't stop, baby..._

 _"Does this feel good?" she cooed, and I purred. She chuckled._

 _Nyaaaaaaaaaaa~_

 _Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~_

 _Nyaaaaaaaaaaa-_

Knock, knock.

"Nya~?" I lifted my head and stretched {like a cat}. I hopped down and went to the door {like a cat}. I cocked my head, "Nyaw?" I pawed at the knob. I flipped it into unlocked accidently and frowned in thought.

I rubbed myself against the door after thinking and purred as I did.

"... Natsume?" I heard Ruka's voice. "Natsume, are you there? Is, uh... Natsume?"

"Nya~~?" I cooed.

"..."

Suddenly the knob opened, along with the door, and I screeched, running away and hiding under the bed. Ruka entered and looked around. He eyed me.

"... Natsume?"

Nya...

Ruka's P.O.V.

I spotted red eyes under the bed once I entered.

Pretty sure IT'S back.

I knelt down and held out my hand, "Natsume? I'm no harm. Come here, boy." Slowly, he crawled out like a cat. He sniffed my hand and started rubbing against me as I stayed still.

Slowly, not to startle him, my hand traveled to his head, and I petted him. He purred as he rubbed his body against my hand.

Yup, his sickness is back.

He's often known as the 'Black Cat', but no one knows the true reason.

It's because he has a really odd sickness that no one ever else had.

He sometimes acts like a cat.

Like now.

Whelp, he'll be having to take that medicine again.

And he might want to skip school, too.

But I've also got to notify Koko.

I sighed.

Natsume's Cat Sickness is back.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

I entered the classroom and greeted everyone. But when I went to my seat, I noticed Natsume and Ruka weren't there.

They better not be skipping class again...

But Mochou and other people are here.

Only Koko, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume are missing.

"Nya~!-!-!-!" I heard, and then someone shouted, "Natsume!-!-! Come back!-!-!-!" I recognized the voice as Ruka-pyon.

Another person, Koko, shouted, "Sh**, he's on the loose!-!"

Soon enough, Natsume came in... running like a cat.

"Nya~~~!-!-!" he said happily before jumping on my lap. He purred as he settled himself and sat.

"Natsume?!" Ruka came in, panting. "Natsume, come on!-!" he walked up.

"Natsume?" Koko walked up to Ruka, panting with his hair are messed up, "I've got some string," he held up a ball of yarn. Natsume looked up at him and stared.

"Nya!-!" he started messing with my pigtail.

"Kya!-!" I screeched.

"No, Natsume, that's not yarn!-!" Ruka tried to pull him away from me.

"Natsume, the mouse-y~!-!" Koko held up a mouse toy. Natsume looked and stared at the mouse. He jumped at the mouse, took it, jumped back on my lap, and played with it.

"Whew. Oi, Natsume, you should get off of Sakura-san. You're bothering her," Ruka explained, but Natsume seemed to ignore him.

"Natsume, time to go pee-pee." Natsume's head jerked at Koko. "That's right. Come on back in your room," he held his hand to him.

"... Nyaw!" he jumped down and followed Koko.

Ruka turned back to me, bowing, "I'm sorry for Natsume's behavior," he apologized before following Koko.

That's when Narumi walked in and greeted the class as the bell rang.

Natsume's P.O.V.

Nya!-!

I played with the yarn after I went pee-pee.

"Natsume, bed time," Koko knelt down to me. I stared but ran out, excited to go to bed.

"Ah, Natsume!" both Koko and Ruka called after me.

Mikan's P.O.V.

I was focusing hard on Jin-Jin's lessons when I felt something jump on my lap. I looked down and saw Natsume settling himself, purring. He sat on my lap and purred some more.

...

"Natsume?" I whispered right before Koko and Ruka ran in.

"Natsume, Mikan isn't bed," Koko knelt to him.

"Nya~" he replied coolly.

"Natsume..."

"Nogi, Yome!" Jin-Jin shouted, "Do you have a reason to interrupt my class?!"

"Natsume's sick again," Koko replied, "Cat."

Jin-Jin's expression softened, "Oh really? Good luck with taking care of him."

Koko nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, but Natsume's gonna sleep in here... is that okay?"

Jin-Jin nodded, "It's fine. I know you can't control him when he's sick."

"Yeah. Thanks, Jinno-sensei." Then Ruka sat on my left while Koko sat on my right.

Ruka's P.O.V.

I was worried for both Natsume and Sakura.

I mean, Natsume usually doesn't act this way- thinking a girl's lap is bed.

And he usually doesn't play with pigtails, though he's never been EXPOSED to them while sick.

"Natsume, take your medicine," I gave him a pill, and after sniffing it, he decided to take it. He swallowed and purred, resting his head to sleep.

I sighed.

Taking care of Natsume when he's like this is never easy.

I would give him two - he can handle that much - but it'd make him too drowsy. 'Course, other than being extremely tired for quite a few hours, two pills at a time would only help.

And him being tired would help me and Koko, but unfortunately, it clicks something off with Natsume, making him more hungry. Or in other words, his food is digested quicker for that time being.

Plus, the fact that he's on Sakura's lap... I don't think anyone (besides Natsume) would like him being there for a ton of hours.

Whelp, it's gonna be a long month.

Natsume's One-Month-Every-Five-Years Cat Sickness is back.


End file.
